Casey Siemaszko
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, United States | occupation = Actor | relatives = Nina Siemaszko (sister) | years_active = 1983–present }} Kazimierz A. "Casey" Siemaszko (born March 17, 1961) is an American actor.Siemaszko, Casey, IMDB accessed August 26, 2013. His best known film roles are Back to the Future (1985) and Back to the Future Part II (1989) as 3-D, Stand By Me (1986) as Billy Tessio, Young Guns (1988) as Charlie Bowdre, alongside Burt Reynolds in Breaking In (1989), and as Curley in Of Mice and Men (1992).Siemaszko, Casey, IMDb.com, accessed August 26, 2013. He also appears in Public Enemies (2009). Personal life Siemaszko was born in Chicago, Illinois. His father, Konstanty (died 1999), was a Polish-born Roman Catholic who was a fighter in the Polish Underground during World War II, and who survived the Sachsenhausen concentration camp. His mother, Collette McAllister (1931-2008), was from the United Kingdom. Siemaszko narrated the 1998 feature, The Polish-Americans. He is a graduate of the Goodman School of Drama at DePaul University in Chicago, as is his sister, actress Nina Siemaszko. He also has a brother, Corky Siemaszko, who previously worked as a reporter/writer for the New York Daily News and currently works as a reporter for NBC News.Semiaszko, Casey, Biography and Personal Information, IMDb.com, accessed August 26, 2013. Filmography Film * Class (1983) as Doug * Secret Admirer (1985) as Roger Despard * Back to the Future (1985) as 3-D * Stand by Me (1986) as Billy Tessio * Gardens of Stone (1987) as Wildman * Three O'Clock High (1987) as Jerry Mitchell * Biloxi Blues (1988) as Don Carney * Young Guns (1988) as Charles 'Charley' Bowdre * Breaking In (1989) as Mike Lafebb * Back to the Future Part II (1989) as 3-D * The Big Slice (1991) as Mike Sawyer * L'ambassade en folie (1992) as Colin Phipps * Of Mice and Men (1992) as Curley * The Paint Job (1993) as Cal * My Life's in Turnaround (1993) as Himself * Teresa's Tattoo (1994) as Michael * Milk Money (1994) as Cash * Napoleon (1995) as Conan (voice) * Black Scorpion (1995) as Dr. Goddard * The Phantom (1996) as Morgan * Bliss (1997) as Tanner * Taxman (1998) as Abrasha Topolev * Together & Alone (1998) as Billy * Limbo (1999) as Bobby Gastineau * The Crew (2000) as Young Bobby Bartellemeo * Waltzing Anna (2006) as Dr. Jeffrey Webb * The Boy Who Cried Bitch: The Adolescent Years (2007) as Kenny * Public Enemies (2009) as Harry Berman Television * Hard Knox (TV movie; 1984) as Aaron Davis * Silence of the Heart (1984) (TV Movie) as Jeff * The Facts of Life - episode "Smile" (1984) as Brian * Amazing Stories - episode "The Mission" (1985) as Jonathan * St. Elsewhere (TV series) - 3 episodes (1984–85) as Rick Messina * Miracle of the Heart: A Boys Town Story (1986) as Andy Grainger * American Harvest (TV movie; 1987) as Dakota * The Chase (TV movie; 1991) as Phillip Hutchinson * Tribeca - episode "Heros Exoletus" (1993) as Red Grady * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. - episode "Ned Zed" (1994) as Ned Zed * 704 Hauser (TV series) - episode "Meet the Cumberbatchs" (1994, one appearance) as Joey Stivic, as Archie Bunker's grandson * CBS Schoolbreak Special - episode "Children Remember the Holocaust" (1995) * Too Something - 2 episodes (1996) as Angry Competitive Guy * Mistrial (TV movie; 1996) as Detective Bobby Zito * Law & Order - episodes "For the Defense", "We Like Mike" (1996-2009) as Bart Rainey / Mr. Shuman * NYPD Blue - 13 episodes (1996–2004) as IAB Captain Pat Fraker * Chicago Sons - episode "To Have and to Hold" (1997) as Frank * Rose Hill (1997) as Fergus Carroll * Chameleon II: Death Match (TV movie; 1999) as Jake Booker * Storm of the Century - 3 episodes (Miniseries; 1999) as Alton 'Hatch' Hatcher * Falcone - 2 episodes (2000) as Ray Cerrone * Oz - 2 episodes (2003) as Detective Tarnowski * Law & Order: Criminal Intent - episode "Unrequited" (2004) as Harvey Gruenwald * The Inside - episode "Thief of Hearts" (2005) as Billy Ray Pope * CSI: NY - episode "Run Silent, Run Deep" (2006) as Paul Sabotini * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - episode "Loophole" (2007) as EPA Official * The Bronx Is Burning - episode "The Seven Commandments" (2007) as Detective Welker * New Amsterdam - episode "Golden Boy" (2008) as Peter Huygens * The Event - episode "I Haven't Told You Everything" (2010) as Frank Decosta * Blue Bloods - episode "Collateral Damage" (2012) as Josh Thorp * Louie - episode "Daddy's Girlfriend: Part 2" (2012) as Homeless Man * White Collar - episode "Parting Shots" (2012) as Bertie Slavkin * NYC 22 - 3 episodes (2012) as Duty Sgt. Allen Blume * Damages - 13 episodes (2007–2012) as Detective Dan Williams * Elementary - episode "While You Were Sleeping" (2012) as Michael McGee * Killing Kennedy (TV movie; 2013) as Jack Ruby * The Blacklist - episode "Mako Tanida (No.83)" (2014) as Sam Raimo * Unforgettable - episode "Blast from the Past" (2015) as Lt. Greg Zartane * Billions - episode "Short Squeeze" (2016) as Seids Video games * Red Dead Revolver (2004) as Hank Pullman / Jason Cornet / Cowboys #2 (voice) * Conflict: Vietnam (2004) (voice) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) as Johnny Sindacco / Pedestrian (voice) Soundtrack * Biloxi Blues (1988) - Performer: "Chattanooga Choo Choo", "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree" References External links * * Category:1961 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Polish-American culture in Chicago Category:St. Ignatius College Prep alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors